Papa Acachalla/Timeline
Please cite your sources for information. For more information, visit this article. Birth and Early Years *Papa Acachalla was born in Zimbabwe. He was raised by Grandpa Susan Acachalla. Interestingly, he didn't have an arm when he was an infant.THIS IS BABY SPARTA!!! - Gmod FUNNY 300 Spartan Baby Mod (Garry's Mod) In Zimbabwe, he terrorized the local wildlife with a rocket launcher and a machete. He was nicknamed "The Great Hunter" for this. *When he was in elementary school a girl stole his part as Alice in the school play and he vowed revenge against. Circa 1855-1865 *The original Acachalla gang is founded with its members being Papa Acachalla, Papa Nadachalla, Jeremy Acachalla, Maxwell Acachalla, Jose Jose Jose Jose, and possibly Kermit the Claw/Shaw. *Papa's cousin Maxwell, and his friend Jose Jose Jose Jose are killed in a bank robbery gone wrong, causing the gang to split up. *Papa Acachalla fights on the Confederate side of the American Civil war. Circa 1955-1975 * At some point, Papa Acachalla fought in the Vietnam War. Circa Before 2013 *Papa fights Cleopatra and her minions. *Papa marries Sally Betty Jessica *Papa meets Gertrude *Papa adopts Sally and Billy after they escape Darth Calculus. Unbeknownst to Papa, Billy is actually a spy for Calculus *Papa divorces Sally Betty Jessica and marries Gertrude *Jeremy Acachalla is killed by Jimmy Casket and Papa locks his vengeful ghost in the basement 2013 * Papa Acachalla takes Billy with him around the world on his motorcycle. * Papa Adopts Spencer 2014 * Whilst searching for the Cube of Happiness in the 17th Dimension, Papa meets a salesman, Prince Fang, who offers to sell it to him. He then knocks Acachalla out and steals his wallet and his kidneys before following him home and pretending to be a cute pet dragon in order to infiltrate the house and steal more stuff. * Gertrude forces Papa to let her adopt Sue. 2015 * The Acachalla's are forced to leave their house after Papa Acachalla flees from being arrested * Gertrude threw Acachalla into the Dark Souls dimension by hitting him with her crowbar. 2016 * The Acachalla's forcefully take their house back from its new owners. * Papa Acachalla and Billy go to the Jurassic Park dimension to film their own version of the (then) recently-released movie, Jurassic World. 2017 * Papa and Sally went to Fairtown to cure Papa of a disease that transmogrified him into terrifying shapes but they were shrunk by Wizard Mario. This sounds like a THEJJRAT fanfic but I swear it happened. Billion Year War *The war starts when a mini tripod attacks a restaurant that Papa and Sally are at. *far later in the war, Papa and some other survivors, including Action Charlie try to fight back against the aliens and pirates. *Charlie is kidnapped and Papa goes to save him, which he does but Charlie ends up getting killed by a sniper. *The sniper is taken out by Papa and Sally *Papa is killed by Sally. Undated Events * At one point, Papa Acachalla was Prince Charming in a rather bizarre version of the Cinderella tale, attempting to woo Cinderelli before realizing she was just a common girl (even though she was actually a princess in disguise) and attempted to kill her with rocket launchers, thrusters, a camper van, and an ATV, killing Cinderelli's mother and killing all of the guests at the dance before transforming into a chicken and being killed by Cinderelli.THIS IS BABY SPARTA!!! - Gmod FUNNY 300 Spartan Baby Mod (Garry's Mod) * Papa Acachalla fights Bethany Dalek and Cierra Dalek in the TARDIS and is said to be the 15th Doctor * Papa or another incarnation of The Doctor regenerates into Spooker after stubbing his toe so badly it killed him. Spooker then regenerates into a woman who looks like Chell after someone drops the TARDIS on him. * At some point Acachalla was locked behind glass in an underwater facility but was set free when Doge launched the base's nukes. * Papa and Sally explore the Fallout wasteland. References Category:Timeline Category:History